


Soulmates and Reincarnations

by GoldeneeAndShips



Series: Reincarnations and Soulmates [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Trans James Madison, Trans Male Character, Trans Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldeneeAndShips/pseuds/GoldeneeAndShips
Summary: Some people are born knowing that they are the reincarnations of historical figure, so is Thomas Jayson Heston, a normal afro-american boy, who seems to be the new Thomas Jefferson.Both of them hate eachothers since the beginning : Jefferson wants him to be perfect while Heston just wants a normal life.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Reincarnations and Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982119
Kudos: 4





	Soulmates and Reincarnations

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction in English so please, tell me if something is wrong-
> 
> All the couple in the beggining will not be the final one. I'm just trying to put all my shipsin one fanfiction-

This morning seemed to be as the same as any other during the spring: fresh air blew through the green leaves, creating a melody that matched the songs of the birds. The only thing that changed was the sudden appearance of a man in front of the cradle of an infant born only a month earlier, and sleeping peacefully.  
The tall man turned to the short one, fixing him in disgust with his gray gaze. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, fixing his red hairstyle before slowly approaching, not wanting to wake anyone up. His head leaned over the cradle, and his ponytail fell off his right shoulder. It didn't bother him. The only thing that disturbed him was the child. Black. It was already too much for him. Almost restraining himself from throwing up, he lifted his head and shook it. 

"I must be dreaming. Or I got the wrong address!" he cried internally. 

Caught in a sudden agitation to look at everything around him, he forgot about the infant. He began to cry, so much that the man had to put his hands on his ears to stop hearing that disgraceful sound. The door behind him swung open, showing someone who was surely the child's mother, rushing over to calm him down. She took him in her arms and rocked him softly, humming him a soft tune the man didn't recognize. 

"- Everything is fine my little Thomas ... Mom is here ..." Thomas? They had to share the same first name too? The redhead growled. 

From now, he knew no one would ever know that Thomas Jefferson would be following this child's life from top to bottom, even if he might not enjoy it from the bottom of his soul. 

~~~ 

Life hardly past between the two. Thomas Jeyson Heston began to be a tall child, filled with life but arrogant and mischievous. Nothing of that seemed to tell Jefferson that his "protégé" was the one for him. Each moment was pain since middle school. 

Something finally calm Jefferson rage. 

The first day, little Thomas make a new friend, but not anyone. A little girl, named Maddison Jameson. She appeared shy and sweet, almost voiceless. But she wasn't the one who catch Jefferson eyes but rather the man behind her. Smal, tired-looking, couching. Tears came to the redhaired man and suddlely grabe the other man. This one was shocked and pulled apart to have a better view of the tall man. Second after, they both started to laugh, the kids staring at them, intrigued.

" - Jemmy, oh my, it's that really you?!, Exclaims Thomas  
\- Yes...Yes!, Responds the smaller guy. His eyes sparkled while a big smile was forming into his long face.  
\- I can't believe it... after all this time... Thanks god those black people aren't so useless.  
\- Thomas! Stop being rude, don't you learn during all this time?!" 

Joy faded away and James stepped back. Thomas raised an eyebrow, trying to know what went wrong. 

" - You will never change, I know that. Here Maddison, let's go." 

He held out his hand to the little girl who toke it. She just wave her free hand to little Thomas before leaving. Jefferson was like nailed to the ground, his braind calculting all the sudden actions. 

" - Wait! I have so many question! Why a black girl? What did I do??" 

But saddly, it was too late. He tried to talk again with James but in vain. The little man avoided him like the flu. And it keeps going until the day when little Thomas had to fly to France with his family, because his father was transferred to a new job. This sadden a lot both of Thomas.

~~~

Years later, in Paris. Little Thomas has now seveenteen years old and was cuddling with his new boyfriend, Marie-Gilbert Lafaye. They knew each other since the arrival of Thomas and Jefferson immedialtly reconized Gil's protector, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette . Same city, same school, same class and mutual love. Just one thing was wrong. They couldn't see each other protector. However, this was crucial. Thomas Jayson learnt that if you see someone else protector, that person is your soulmate and you should stay the rest of your day with them. Thomas has been devasted when he understood that Gil wasn't the one. But still, he continued to love him, ignoring Jefferson yelling at him. 

Sitting on the couch in Gil's house, the couple were simply watching French tv shows while their protector were talking in the bedroom ( since Jefferson and Lafayette were good friends). Gil played softly with Thomas hair before speaking:

" - Je pense que je vais partir aux États-Unis pour mes études. ( I think I'll go to the United-States for my grades)  
\- Vraiment? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé... ( Really? You've never talked to me about this before...), indignant Thomas.  
\- Je sais mais... je me suis dis que ça me ferais du bien et à toi aussi si tu venais aussi... ( I know but... I thought that it could be good for me and for you to if you come to...)"

Gil looked at him with some puppies eyes, making Thomas giggle. 

" - Even if we don't ser each others protector, I want to stay with you Thomas... Je t'aime...  
\- Je t'aime aussi Gil..."

And they started kissing slowly and lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's short but I needed something to introduce the serie. Multiple characters will appear after, stay tuned!


End file.
